


Children and Their Poor Decisions

by AllieChick



Series: Ugly Titan Children Au [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, M/M, parties and drinking, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Armin to a party on a school night. The daddies catch them coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and Their Poor Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a little discussion we had on tumblr about curfews and punishments and drunk kids coming home late in the night. And then someone wanted me to write it. Here you go. 
> 
> The boys are 15.

Armin had known this was a terrible idea. As in, very terrible. So terrible it had no redeeming qualities whatsoever. And Armin had told Eren as much. Going to a party held at a well known senior’s house, where alcohol and drugs were sure to be, and on a school night? It was asking all kinda of trouble.

Had Eren listened? Well, yes actually, he had.

"If it’s such a poor plan, you don’t have to come," Eren had replied to his misgivings. "Mikasa says she’s not going to go either. If you two want to miss out on this opportunity to hang out and have fun- with seniors, I might add- then you can stay."

Of course, Eren had looked a little hurt at the time. He was invited by the captain of the varsity baseball team. Armin knew that he admired him. It was also true that Eren was more of a partier than Armin and generally more social.

But there was no way either Levi or Erwin would let them stay out on a school night. They also wouldn’t be thrilled by the unsupervised consumption of alcohol.

Which meant that Eren had planned to sneak out.

Between staying home and safe but leaving Eren to make his own impulsive drunk decisions or risking getting in trouble but being around to keep Eren from doing something even worse, Armin had decided it was best to go to the party.

The party had been exactly as Armin had suspected it would be. Lots of people pressed together in a tight space, dancing, and raving drunk. It wasn’t exactly the sort of situation that Armin felt comfortable in, just as he had already known about himself.

Eren had had a grand old time though.

“Armin, man. I looooove you,” Eren slurred. “Love you soooo much.”

“I know, Eren,” Armin replied tiredly, adjusting his grip on his wobbling boyfriend. “You said that already.”

It was 2 in the morning and all Armin wanted was to walk the rest of way home without incident and get to bed without being caught by his dad and Levi.

“Armin,” Eren said seriously, grabbing at his face. “Armin you need to say it back.“

“I love you, Eren,” Armin said exasperatedly, trying to keep them upright and moving forward. “As I told you. Four times.” As he’d done before, Eren sagged with relief from the words, pulling them down towards the sidewalk. “Eren, stop it! Stand up! We need to get home.”

“Are you mad at me?” Eren asked pitifully.

“No, Eren. I’m not mad,” Armin sighed. “We’re almost home, come on. Keep going. Then we can both go to bed.”

Using strength he didn’t know he had, Armin managed to drag Eren along until they reached home. With relief, Armin pulled out his house key to open the front door, only to find it unlocked.

Shit.

That could only mean one thing. 

Swinging the door open revealed two figures standing in the front room, arms crossed, in pajamas and looking downright pissed.

“Papa! Erwin!” Eren mumbled upon seeing them. “What are you guys doing up?” Perhaps the sight of them standing there sobered him up a little, as Eren straightened and leaned less of his weight on Armin.

“Eren Jaeger Ackerman, you better have a good god damn explanation for where the hell you were in the middle of a school night,” Levi replied, tone low and deathly serious. 

“Armin, what on Earth were you doing?” Erwin asked with tone of disappointment. “Do you know how worried we were when we found you both gone? Neither of you answering your cellphones?”

With the upset and disappointed gazes from Levi and his Daddy, Armin wanted to shrink and hide under a rock. He knew this was gonna happen. They were in so much trouble. 

“We were at party,” Armin admitted quietly. 

“You two snuck out without permission,” Erwin stated and Armin nodded, looking at the ground and feeling the shameful blush on his cheeks. “On a school night, to go to a party?”

“Let me explain,” Eren began as he stumbled into the house. His uncoordinated movements and slurred speech gave everything away however.

“Are you drunk?” Levi demanded. Eren raised a hand and opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. “You reek of alcohol.”

“Was there any adult supervision?” Erwin asked, but he seemed to already know the answer.

“No,” Armin admitted again.

“You know how we feel about you drinking unsupervised,” Erwin scolded. “It’s not safe.”

“Armin didn’t have any,” Eren cut in.

He swayed suddenly and Levi stepped forward and put an arm around Eren to steady him. He better supported his weight than Armin had, despite also being shorter than Eren. Levi started to pull him out of the entryway and Eren groaned suddenly, mumbling that he was dizzy.

“If you vomit, I’m not cleaning it up,” Levi warned. “You’re already in enough trouble. And you’re going to school tomorrow, hangover or not. Understand?”

“But Papaaa,” Eren whined, using that old name for his dad he hadn’t used for years.

But Levi wasn’t fazed. Sternly, he continued to explain Eren’s punishment as dragged him off to his room.

“Don’t ‘but Papa’ me! You will come straight home after school. You’re grounded for the next two weeks, understand?”

Eren’s whines faded off into the hallway, while Armin still stood at the doorway. He felt he couldn’t move. He couldn’t look up and see that disappointed look on his daddy’s face.

“We were so worried Armin,” Erwin said, his voice gentler. “I haven’t seen Levi that worried before. What if something had happened? How could we have known?”

“I’m sorry,” Armin murmured. “I know we shouldn’t have done it, but I couldn’t let Eren go alone.” 

Then his dad was standing in front of him and holding out his arms. Hesitantly, Armin stepped into the hug.

“Don’t do that to me again,” Erwin said softly. “I worry enough about you as it is.”

“I’m sorry,” Armin repeated, this time letting himself shed a few tears over the disaster of a night it had been. 

“You punishment’s the same as Eren’s. No going out for two weeks. No tv or fun books or using the computer outside of homework. And I think Levi’s going to make you boys clean the house,” Erwin explained firmly.

Armin simply nodded his head against his chest. He stood there and let himself be comforted by his daddy’s embrace.

“What’s going on here? Get to bed now,” Levi interrupted them, standing in the hallway. 

“Yes, dear,” Erwin replied, letting Armin go.

Armin tried to avoid eye contact with Levi as he moved passed him to get to his room. He hated to disappoint Levi, almost as much as he hated disappointing his father. Levi still looked very cross, but his face softened a moment when Armin passed him.

“Thanks for getting Eren home,” he said softly. Then he added a little louder, “But you’re still in trouble.”

Armin nodded.

Yeah. He’d expected as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :3
> 
> As always, you can find me at alliechick.tumblr.com!


End file.
